<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thunderstorms, nightmares and metaphorically burying hearts by delicats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285649">thunderstorms, nightmares and metaphorically burying hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats'>delicats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing in the Rain, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern Setting, Self-Indulgent, Semi Eita is a Good Significant Other, Semi loves him back, Shirabu Kenjirou loves Semi Eita, but dw there's little to no hurt, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still can’t believe you took me out at 2 am to dance to a Ricky Montgomery song just ‘cause I had a nightmare,” he teased.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thunderstorms, nightmares and metaphorically burying hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/756534">My Heart is Buried in Venice</a> by Ricky Montgomery.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to the song while reading this! It'll add to the experience.<br/>Also I love the petnames, "darling" and "love" or "my love" so I gratuitously use them &lt;3</p><p>This is ridiculously self-indulgent so excuseth me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="google-footer-bar">
<p></p><div class="footer content clearfix"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>         Eita grimaced. He could hear his boyfriend Kenjirou sniffling and crying underneath the thick blue blanket. </p><p>         He sat in their dark bedroom. Sparks of lightning would momentarily illuminate the room which would shortly be followed by crackles of angry and ferocious thunder. He saw how the lump that was his lover, would jolt and quiver at each snap of thunder. The younger boy was facing the other direction. </p><p>         A timid hand wrapped itself around Kenjirou’s shoulder, drawing circles near his clavicle. Eita felt small. He shouldn’t. He was a rather muscular and well-built person, he wasn’t too short, he was hot-headed but he was still open about his feelings. So he shouldn’t feel so small right now. </p><p>         He should comfort the beautiful but troubled boy that laid next to him. It was just that, he felt lost. He wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>         Not knowing what exactly to do, he shook his partner awake ushering words along the lines of <em>'</em><em>darling wake up’ </em><em>‘<span>Kenjirou</span> wake up’ </em> or <em> ‘it’ll be okay.’  </em></p><p>         Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if it would be okay but he had no other idea of what to say. He just wanted to be there for Kenjirou. That was all he could do.</p><p>         “Eita?” a broken and hoarse voice asked.</p><p>         “Don’t worry, love. It’ll be okay. You were crying and-and I may not know what caused that but I’m here right now and I won’t ever leave.”</p><p>         He answered as he carefully hoisted the younger boy and hugged him tight.</p><p>         Kenjirou hugged back. </p><p>         He laid his head in the older boy’s shoulder and Eita noticed tears bleeding his gray shirt. He tightened his grip around his lover.</p><p>         “Eita. Eita. Eita. I-I can’t. It’s all too. Can we?” Incoherent sentences escaped Kenjirou’s pale lips. He was sure that a rainstorm would soon come out from his autumn eyes. A rainstorm that could rival the one they were experiencing right now.</p><p>         Again, the older boy was helpless. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>         Again. </p><p>         “I need air.” That was the final phrase that came out. </p><p>         It was silent now.</p><p>         Eita didn’t bother breaking it. </p><p>         Instead, he nodded against Kenjirou’s puffed out and tear-stained cheeks and left a chaste kiss on the freckles that painted the younger’s cheekbones.</p><p>         He got up and held out a protective hand to help his love up. </p><p>         Kenjirou simply rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and quickly took his lover’s hand.</p><p>         “I know just the place,” Eita murmured against the sputtering of thunder which disturbed the natural quiet of the room.</p><p>         They got up and Eita helped the younger into one of his hoodies. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from engulfing the younger into a tight hug. He looked ridiculously cute.</p><p>         Eita too changed into warmer clothes.</p><p>         They entered the living room. Eita fiddled with his car keys and told Kenjirou to drink some water before they left. He was sure the younger boy was thirsty. He always was after sleep. </p><p>         They hastily left their small but cozy apartment.</p><p>         Eita had just started the car and left their neighbourhood when Kenjirou asked through a pout,</p><p>         “Where are we going?”</p><p>         He flashed a bright and assuring grin and responded, “just wait and see love.”</p><p>        Kenjirou huffed as an answer but complied.</p><p>         He was also quick to lace his hand with Eita’s free one. The older boy noticed how Kenjirou was quivering. He reassuringly squeezed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>         The ride was silent. It was nice. </p><p>         The silence was exactly what both of them needed. Kenjirou wasn’t as easy as Eita. He wasn’t big on talking about his problems. For a literature major he was awfully bad with words. Eita knew and respected that.</p><p>         However, they did share glances. Kenjirou’s eyes were extremely expressive. Inside those autumny copper eyes were paragraphs of stories and unsaid words. Eita was willing too and loved to decipher them.</p><p>         It was one of the things they loved about each other.</p><p> </p><p>         The car stopped outside an empty parking lot. Eita reached out for his phone and earpods. Kenjirou quirked an eyebrow and asked,</p><p>         “Eita? Why are we here? At this hour?” He opened his phone and stated, “Darling, it’s almost two a.m. The shop isn’t even open.”</p><p>         The older boy chuckled, “patience my love, patience.”</p><p>         He got out of the car leaving a very dumbfounded and confused Kenjirou. He jogged to the other side and opened the younger’s side door. Extending a hand, he helped him out of the car.</p><p>         The strong wind blew leaves in their faces and trees swayed due to its ferocity. The sky was covered with gray and bluish clouds. There were no lit streetlights, the only source of light came from the harsh lightning. The wind whistled rapaciously and the thunder deliciously crackled. Eita pulled up the hood of Kenjirou’s hoodie. The fat and cold raindrops hit his pale face and soaked into his hood.</p><p>         “Eita, sweetheart, I love and all but what the fuck? Why are we showering in the rain?”</p><p>         The boy in question pouted and though it did tug at Kenjirou’s heartstrings, that wasn’t the point. “Kenjirou I love you and all but please shut your pretty mouth for now and let me do this.”</p><p>         The boy in question tugged an eyebrow but complied nonetheless.      </p><p>         Eita did something on his phone. Something Kenjirou couldn’t see. The older boy plugged one of his earpod into Kenjirou’s ear and his own.</p><p>         A soft and mellow song with loving guitar strings was playing. </p><p>
        <em> Come rest your bones next to me </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> And toss all your thoughts to the sea </em>
      </p><p>         Eita’s hands encircled his waist and there they stood. In a 7/11 parking, swaying slightly to a song. Kenjirou’s arms found their way around Eita’s neck.</p><p>
        <em> I’ll pull up each of our anchors </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> So we can get lost, you and me </em>
      </p><p>         The rain had soaked all their clothes. They stood there, clothes sticking to their body. The wetness of their hoodies had them semi-stuck together. The raindrops were hitting against the pavement and the thunder continued to roar.</p><p>
        <em> My heart is buried in Venice </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> Hidden beneath all my worries and doubts </em>
      </p><p>         He didn’t know why but Kenjirou was overcome with the prospects of confessing again. So he did.</p><p>         “I love you, you cheeseball,” was murmured into Eita’s ear and Kenjirou brought them even closer. They continued to dance.</p><p>
        <em> My heart is buried in Venice </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> Waiting for someone to take it home </em>
      </p><p>         The chuckle that elicited the older boy’s lips made shivers run down Kenjirou’s spine.</p><p>         “I love you too, you emotionally inept bunny.” was the response.</p><p>
        <em> Even when you try to hide it </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> A smile creeps up out from your teeth </em>
      </p><p>         Kenjirou giggled. Though a little surprised, Eita smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against his lover’s blush pink lips. This caused another fit of giggles to erupt.</p><p>
        <em> I never thought that I would have to say I’m sorry </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> For anyone but me </em>
      </p><p>         Their happiness and giddiness paralleled the harsh weather. The sky roared greatly, causing Kenjirou to slightly jolt. Eita’s hand left Kenjirou’s waist and travelled to his kangaroo pocket. He turned up the volume of the song to try and block out the noise of nature.</p><p>
        <em> Now my heart is buried in Venice </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> Waiting for someone to take it home </em>
      </p><p>         Eita grabbed his love’s hand and gave him a little twirl.</p><p>         “What a gentleman,” he teased.</p><p>         A grin made its way to Eita’s slightly chapped lips. “Thank you my love. I try.”</p><p>
        <em> Say, say what you mean </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> Tell me the truth or tell me you’re through </em>
      </p><p>         “Eita thank you. I needed this. I just- you get me.” he whispered after a shiver left his lips.</p><p>         “I’m just glad you feel better now love,” was the humble response.</p><p>
        <em> Don’t leave me to breathe </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> Don’t leave me to bleed </em>
      </p><p>         It was awfully romantic. Swaying with his love in an almost deadly thunderstorm. The wind was getting more aggressive. One tree bent into a seventy degree angle. It should have scared Eita but it didn’t. Maybe because he was with Kenjirou. Maybe...</p><p>
        <em> For someone who chose to leave me </em>
      </p><p>         “Eita, darling, the weather is getting worse.”</p><p>         “I know love.”</p><p>         He laughed, “you’re crazy Semi Eita.”<br/>
        He laughed back, “and you love it Shirabu Kenjirou.”</p><p>
        <em>My heart is buried in Venice </em>
      </p><p>
        <em> Waiti</em>
        <em>n’ for someone to take it</em>
      </p><p>         “I do,” the younger boy answered.</p><p>         <em> Home. </em></p><p>         “The song’s over. Should we go home now?” Eita asked,</p><p>         “I still can’t believe you took me out at 2 am to dance to a Ricky Montogomery song just ‘cause I had a nightmare,” he teased.</p><p>         “I know. I know. Call me a sap for loving you.”</p><p>         Giggles erupted from both boys. They squeezed each other trying to remain warm.</p><p>         “And I’m at home when I’m with you Eita,” he shyly told his lover.</p><p>         “And you call <em> me </em>the sap?” he teased.</p><p>         “Oh shush you.” Kenjirou playfully hit his shoulder and fell into his arms once again.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also guys please comment or kudos it's nice to now people are actually reading my works and please don't be a silent reader &lt;3<br/>All of your comments make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>